un cumpleaños para recordar
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: CHAP 2 ARRVIA! para su cumpleaños nº 18, Sakura decide celebrar en un famoso local nocurno, iran todos sus amigos pero ¿que hace allí Sasuke?...¿que pasa cuando el alcohol y la noche se le suben a la cabeza al menor de los Uchiha? sasusaku...shikaino
1. Chapter 1

**eh! hola por estos lados...bueno este es el primer fic que cuelgo de Naruto (francamente la serie me gusta cada vez más y es casi tan adictivo como Harry Potter n.n) pareja principal SasuSaku...y un poco de ShikaIno, claro**

**obvio que nada de esto me pertenese ¬ ¬...si así fuera Sasuke NUNCA se hubiera ido...y bueno, sin mas**

**el fic:**

**_UN CUMPLEAÑOS PARA RECORDAR._**

**_by_**

**_Clover Potter_**

**__**

_Punchi punchi... _

_Punchi punchi... _

_Punchi punchi..._

Inevitablemente sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la superficie de madera de la barra de tragos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Claro que eso no quería decir que la estuviera disfrutando ni mucho menos, de hecho no lo hacía en lo absoluto...simplemente le era imposible ignorarla, y menos cuando le perforaba los oídos de esa manera.

¿cómo demonios se había dejado convencer por el dobe?.

_"la harás muy feliz si vas"_ le había dicho con una enorme sonrisa en la cara _"-piénsalo-"_ y sin más se había ido.

Gruñó por lo bajo¿y al él que pimiento le importaba hacerla feliz?.

_"aun así estás aquí, teme"_ le recordó una molesta vocesita en su cabeza.

¿y ella?

Barrió el perímetro con la mirada hasta dar con la nombrada festejada.

Efectivamente estaba muy feliz...pero el problema era que no gracias a él ¬¬

De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni si quiera se había mostrado contenta de verlo cuando llegó.

_...-¿Sasuke-kun?-preguntó más extrañada que otra cosa-¿qué haces aquí? _

_"genial, hora y media meditando si venir o no para que finamente resulte que no estoy invitado..." pensó algo más que ofendido, un Uchiha no estaba para ese tipo de bromas. La miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, luego se limitó a arquear un ceja y sin más se giró dispuesto a retirarse. _

_-¡espera!-le detuvo por un brazo-no me mal interpretes...me alegra mucho que hayas venido-se sonrió algo avergonzada-sólo me has sorprendido-..._

Y eso había sido todo, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

_"de cualquier forma no me interesa" _concluyó terminando de un solo trago con lo que quedaba en su vaso.

-dame otro-le gruñó al barman, quien enseguida volvió a llenarlo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-él aludido dio un respingo en su asiento.

¿en qué minuto se le había acercado que no se dio cuenta?.

_"parace que los tragos ya están causando efecto...¬¬" _

-¿qué quieres?-masculló algo molesto por la interrupción.

Pero al parece la chica lo tomó como una invitación, porque enseguida ocupó la banca que estaba a su lado-¿cómo lo estás pasando?

Sasuke la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que la chica se diera cuenta de que su presencia era indeseada y se fuera solita, pero entonces reparó en su nariz y mejillas, que estaban más rosadas de lo habitual.

_"magnifico, si Ino de per se es una molestia no me quiero ni imaginar como será bebida..."_-hmp...

-¡lo se!, el lugar está increíble...-le cortó con una vocesilla aguda, acercándose un poco más y arrevatándole el vaso de las manos-¿qué tomas?-lo olió y luego tomó un poco-¡que rico!...-se giró para hablarle al barman-tráeme uno de estos...¡hey mira a la frentona!

Sasuke volvió su atención a la pelirosa, que en esos momento bailaba animádamente con Lee.

Por alguna razón esa imagen no le agradó nada.

-¡parece que esta noche va a ser de Lee!...¿no crees?-preguntó coqueta, acercándose todavía más-¿qué te parece si seguimos su ejemplo, Sasuke-kun?

Y ya se la iba a quitar de encima de un empujón cuando apareció Shikamaru.

-¿qué tal chicos?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza notoriamente incómodo.

-¿qué quieres Shika-baka?-preguntó la rubia, estrujando uno de los brazos de Sasuke, más con rabia que con cariño.

-oye, no te pongas así¿quieres?-dijo el Nara, mirando de soslayo a Sasuke, como esperando que se la quitara de encima-mejor volvamos a la mesa.

Ino le sacó la lengua-no gracias, me la estoy pasando de maravilla con Sasuke-kun-contestó cruzándose de brazos-tú puedes ir a buscar a tu "Temari-chan"

Shikamaru entonó los ojos ante el comentario, pero trató de mantenerse sereno.

-Choji dice que...

-¡no me importa!-exclamó.

Mientras, Sasuke seguía con la vista fija en cierta pelirosa, que seguía bailando con Lee, demasiado pegados para su gusto.

-pero...-escuchó que insistía Shikamaru, ya sin tanta paciencia.

-¡que no!

-¡tsk!mujer problemática-murmuró por lo bajo...pero no lo suficiente.

-¿¡como me llamaste!?-chilló la rubia-¡pues si soy TAN problemática te puedes ir al diablo...y con tu Temari-chan si así lo prefieres, por mi está bi-¡!!

...silencio...

_"hasta que se callaron"_ pensó Sasuke en un suspiro, volteándose para ver...

_"¿pero qué...acaso no se estaban peleando? O.o" _

...como sus dos compañeros se tragaban a besos.

_"genial, perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba...exhibicionismo"_ pensó al tiempo que sus ojos bajan irremediablemente hasta el muslo izquierdo de Ino, que era aferrado fuertemente por una de las manos de Shikamaru...y subía...

_"hmp, muy valiente Shikamaru...si yo le hiciera eso a Sakura de seguro me mataría..." _se dijo, decidiendo que lo mejor sería tomar su vaso y alejarse del lugar.

Pero entonces se detuvo en seco_"un momento" _se dijo asustado _"...eso no estuvo nada, nada bien..."_ repasó mentalmente lo que acababa de pensar _"¿Sakura?...¿por qué pensé en ella?"_ volvió la vista hacia la pareja y se horrorizó al comprobar que efectivamente no desearía esta de esa forma con otra chica que no fuera la pelirosa.

Giró su cuello en dirección a la Haruno tan bruscamente que le dolió, esperando encontrarse con una especie de troll que tirara por la borda todas las ideas descabelladas que pasaban por su mente- Mas no fue así, de hecho, Sakura se veía más bella que nunca moviendo sus caderas y agitando su cabello al ritmo de la música.

No era idiota, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Sakura ya no era la niña de hacía cinco años. Pero jamás se había detenido a pensar que verdaderamente le parecía una mujer muy atractiva y más aún...era la ÚNICA mujer a la que le encontraba algún atractivo.

_"definitivamente debo dejar de tomar..."_ pensó, pero paradójicamente, debió otro trago de su vaso. **Al parecer su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de obedecer a su mente. **

Y con esa mala excusa se dispuso a seguir a Sakura, quien había despedido al cejotas para ir al baño, algo apartado del lugar.

_"perfecto"_ se dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante asomaba en su rostro, al divisar a la chica al fondo del pasillo...vacío.

-Sakura-llamó.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-preguntó confundida al voltearse y encontrarse con el moreno-¿pasa algo?

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros y dio otro par de pasos hacia la kunoichi.

Entonces ella reparó en su vaso.

-¡¿estás bebido?!-dijo con una mezcla de pregunta, incredulidad y burla, luego aclaró-este es el baño de chicas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño (más)-no estoy bebido-dijo ofendido, tan claro y seguro que desvaneció cualquier duda-se que baño es.

-oh, lo siento-murmuró avergonzada, pero luego le entró la duda-...pero¿entonces...?-¿qué hacía allí el chico?

-te seguí-contestó sin ningún pudor, acercándose otro par de pasos.

-¿nani?-preguntó todavía sin comprender-¿por qué?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blancos y bufó impaciente-molesta-masculló terminando con la distancia que los separaba e inclinándose sobre el rostro de la chica, provocando ésta se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó ligeramente molesta, esquivando los labios del nija.

-¡tsk!-exclamó, igualmente fastidiado-¿qué no es obvio?

-si, si lo es-ahora era ella quien fruncía el ceño-y no me parece nada gracioso...no puedes venir con la excusa de estar bebido e intentar...

-¡maldición!, que no estoy bebido-repitió. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil creerle?

-¿entonces...-dejó la pregunta en el aire por una segundos y no pudo evitar un dejo de burla en su expresión al imaginar respuestas simplemente imposibles-por qué intentaste besarme?

Sasuke la miró desconfiado, era obvio que estaba esperando una confesión o algo por el estilo, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-sólo pensé que podrías estar interesada...-expresó encogiéndose de hombros, como si en el fondo quisiera hacerle un favor.

**...ERROR!!!**

Las mejillas de la chica se inflaron de la indignación.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-rugió-¿crees que después de todos estos años no me he dado cuenta de lo cretino que eres?...¡¿tan idiota me crees?!, pues fíjate que estás muy mal...y si tanto quieres sexo mejor búscate una puta...porque yo...¡¡¡!!!-el chico tapó sus labios con la mano, impidiéndole continuar.

-¡shhh!, no quise decir eso-dijo por lo bajo, acercándose más a la chica.

_"después de todo, parece que voy a tener que soltarme un poco..."_

-yo...mira...pensé que podrías estar interesada...-se interrumpió al ver que la chica volvía a fruncir el ceño-por que yo...bueno-sintió aflorar el tic en su ojo derecho, odiaba tener que sincerarse-...yo si lo estoy y...¿qué?-preguntó impaciente, sóltándola al ver su cara de asombro. Aunque ya sabía a que venía la sorpresa, debía mantener el tono casual si quería salir airoso de esa situación.

-tú...¿estas interesado...en mi?-inquirió arqueando una ceja, sin creérselo.

-bueno...-carraspeó-no exactamente...-Sakura hizo ademán de retirarse-¡digo, si!-se apresuró a corregir-eso creo.

_"bueno, ya es algo"_ concedió ella, encogiéndose de hombros internamente. _"pero no suficiente"_

-bueno, si es algo que "crees" puede ser perfectamente un capricho del momento...y francamente no me interesa...

-¡cresta, Sakura!-interrumpió nuevamente arrinconándola contra la pared, impaciente-sabes perfectamente que no es un capricho...si así fuera, no estaría aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos y analizando la situación.

Finalmente ella habló.

-lo sé-y eso fue todo. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella como si acabase de desatar a una bestia hambrienta y la besó. La besó con tal ahínco y pasión que a Sakura no le quedó de otra que perdonarle su falta de humildad a la hora de confesarse, ese beso lo decía todo. Así que se limitó a responderlo con igual intensidad.

Sasuke bajó las manos de la pared para tomar a la kunoichi por la cintura y estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que ella se colgaba de su cuello y se ponía de puntas para poder besarlo mejor.

Sus lenguas bailaban velozmente, como al ritmo de un jazz improvisado, dentro de la boca del otro.

Pasados unos minutos el ritmo se hizo mas lento y parsimonioso. Entraron en una especie de vals hipnótico.

Sakura subió sus manos hasta el rostro del chico y muy despacio, se separó de él para poder mimarlo con cierta curiosidad.

Ante el rostro de la chica, Sasuke se sintió obligado a decir algo-bueno, yo...-_"¿yo qué?...¡no le puedo decir que ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida!"-_eso...estuvo bien-terminó.

-¿bien?-repitió, y por un instante pensó que no diría nada mas, pero de pronto agregó con una sonrisa enigmática-si, lo sé.

_"¿cómo que lo sabe?...¿a que se refiere¿qué acaso ya se lo han dicho...¿habrá estado con algún otro chico?..."_

Sakura volvió a mirarlo directo a lo ojos, y el brillo feroz que vio reflejado en ellos de indicó que había logrado su objetivo. Estaba molesto y casi podía oler los celos.

Claro, él no tenía por qué saber que ese había sido su primer beso y seguramente el mejor que le darían en su vida, claro que no.

-bueno...-continuó-si eso es todo...-hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca-¿si?

-Sakura-la llamó, sabía que ella disfrutaba verlo acomplejado, así que decidió dejar de darle esa satisfacción e ir directo al grano-tú ahora vas a estar conmigo-su tono no daba lugar a réplicas.

Sin embargo la chica soltó una carcajada-¿y crees que por que tu lo dices yo voy a hacerte caso?...¡por favor!, no te creas tanto...

Sasuke tiró de su muñeca y la atajo hacia sí, no permitiría que se burlara de él-aunque no quieras admitirlo, sé que sigues enamorada de mí...-insistió con la frialdad de antaño que tanto lo caracterizaba, Sakura sólo lo miró severa. Pasados unos segundos la soltó

-soy paciente...-siguió acariciando levemente la mejilla de porcelana de ella-pero no tanto...y ya sabes que lo que quiero, lo consigo-se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y Sakura pensó que la volvería a besar, pero en vez de eso le susurró al oído-y lo que quiero ahora, es a ti.

**FIN**

**y?...que tal?**

**espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo hices escribiéndolo...la verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo sin escribir algo ligeramente desente, pero creo que este me gusta un poco...¿ustedes qué opinan?...porfa haganmelo saber con un RR!!!, sólo haganle click al boton y ya ...n.n**

**miren, y para que vean que soy buenita se los haré incluso más facil...**

**¿que opinas de mi fic?**

**a)me encantó tu fic!**

**b)estás bien, regular**

**c)yo leí tu fic...sin comentarios**

**d)francamente no me gustó**

**e)está horrible!, no te vuelvas a pasar por la sección de Naruto!**

**ven?, ahora sólo deben elejir una alternativa y ya!...**

**ahora, si quieren lo personalizan y yo estaré encantada!!**

**bueno, ahi les dejo las dos opciones uds elijan...pero porfa...NO CIERREN ESTA VENTANA SIN DEJAR SU OPINION!**

**bueno, eso era...**

**cariños a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí**

**Clover Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola denuevo!!**

**antes que todo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR!!!!, en serio que no esperaba tan buen recivimiento (snif snif)...ahora son mi sección favorita! n.n jejeje**

**y bueno, como les prometi a algunos, aqui está el segundo y último chap!, de verdad espero que les guste : )**

**2.- Al día siguiente.**

_... y lo que quiero ahora, es a ti..._

-¡kiaaaa!...¿en serio te dijo eso?-la voz de Ino sonó chillona de la emoción-¡que románticooo!

-¿romántico?...¡por favor, Ino!...eso es posesivo y roza lo psicótico-rebatió la pelirrosa.

Como todas las mañanas, se había encontrado con la rubia camino a su entrenamiento, y ella había insistido tanto que finalmente no le quedó de otra que contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-bueno...es su forma de ser romántico...¡ay!, es que todavía no me creo que lo hayas besado...¿y tu que hiciste?

-¿pues tú que crees?...le dije que no me interesaba y me fui...

-¡ah no!, tu eres tonta-exclamó molesta, parando en seco de la conmoción-casi diez años enamorada de Sasuke...¡y ahora resulta que no lo quieres!

Sakura soltó un bufido, molesta-¡que ya no me gusta!-dijo por enécima vez en esa mañana.

-si claro...y el cielo es café¡a mi no me engañas, Haruno!-contestó apuntándola con el dedo.

Sakura se lo quitó de encima y siguió caminando-de cualquier forma no le daré en el gusto...es obvio que me dijo todo eso porque se pasó de tragos...

-¡pero si él mismo te dijo que no era así!...¡tu me lo dijiste!

-umm...bueno, entonces me quiere sólo para resurgir su clan y seguramente pensaba que yo accedería feliz...

-puede ser-accedió Ino-pero hay una falla en tu hipótesis-la pelirrosa la miró con curiosidad-es que...no creo que Sasuke quiera arriesgarse a tener herederos con cabello rosado por nada-sentenció con seriedad-lo siento amiga...pero no creo que a ningún hombre la haga mucha gracia...a no ser que esté realmente enamorado.

Sakura se quedó como piedra _"es cierto...¡como no lo había pensado!"._

Ambas siguieron caminando en silencio, pensativas-como sea...ahora te toca contar a ti...

-¿qué cosa?

-¡no te hagas!...te vi con Shikamaru

-ah, eso...-exclamó quedamente-pues no hay nada que contar

-¿cómo que nada?...si se besaron

-si pero...fue sólo eso-explicó aunque Sakura podría jurar que su voz sonaba algo triste-los dos estábamos borrachos y...sólo somos amigos...

-pero¿a ti te gusta?

Ino la miró a los ojos y pestañeó varias veces ante la pregunta-bueno...no, supongo que no

-Shika es muy guapo¿sabes? Creo que harían linda pareja-comentó muy sonriente.

-seguramente sería muy problemático para él andar con una chica como yo-forzó una sonrisa-quizás Temari le sería más cómoda...

-¡esto no tiene nada que ver con comodidad!-interrumpió Sakura, fastidiada por la actitud resignada de Ino-¿desde cuando te rindes sin dar batalla?...y te diré una cosa más, yo creo que Shikamaru te tiene fichada hace ya un bueno rato y no creo que le moleste en absoluto que seas "problemática"...¿qué?-preguntó impaciente a la rubia, que dejaba de caminar nuevamente.

-nada...es sólo que yo voy al bosque-respondió tímidamente, señalando el camino que se dividía en dos.

-ah-masculló avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había intimidado a su amiga-bueno...hablamos en la tarde

-claro-le sonrió-gracias

Sakura siguió derecho por el sendero hasta divisar el puente.

Suspiró aliviada al ver a Naruto junto a Sasuke _"por lo menos no estaremos solos..."_

-¡hola chicos!

-SAKURA-CHAAAN-chilló el rubio, avalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡ya, Naruto!-exclamó, quitándoselo de encima de un empujón.

-ya...¡es que ayer no te vi en toda la noche!-hizo un puchero-ni si quiera bailaste conmigo...

-ah...bueno yo-miró de soslayo al moreno que para su sorpresa sonreía socarronamente. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos _"vamos Sakura, di le que estaba demasiado entretenida besándome"-_si estuve bailando toda la noche...seguramente no me viste por la gente...¡te prometo que para la próxima bailaré toda la noche-recalcó las últimas palabras-contigo...

-¿enserio?...¡Sakura-chan!-iba a abrazarla de nuevo, pero ante la mirada de advertencia de ella se contuvo.

En ese mismo instante apareció Kakashi.

-yo

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!

-si...es que camino hacia acá me encontré con un duende de la arena que necesit...

-¡MENTIRA!

-oh...emm bueno¿empecemos?

Se encaminaron a los terrenos de entrenamiento y una vez allí, Kakashi comenzó a designar los grupos para el calentamiento...

-Kakashi-le llamó Sasuke en este punto.

El aludido lo miró con curiosidad _"¿y el sensei?...estos chicos ya no me tienen respeto T.T"_

-es que...me he fijado que el ataque con armas de Sakura es bastante malo...-dijo señalando a la chica.

Kakashi lo miró no sin cierta curiosidad_ "¿desde cuando Sasuke se preocupa por el entrenamiento de Sakura?"_ y luego se fijó en el rostro de la chica _"¡¿y desde cuando a ella le molesta que lo haga?!"-_eeeh...bueno-balbuceó rascándose la nuca confundido-puede ser que su técnica no sea la óptima...-aceptó-¿alguna sugerencia?

-pues...yo podría...

-¡QUE!-interrumpió Naruto, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa-¿pero que te pasa, teme?...¡si la técnica de Sakura está perfectamente! Y si es por eso, yo también puedo enseñarle¿no es así, Kakashi-sensei?

El ninja soltó un suspiro _"ay Dios, estos niños y sus hormonas..."_

-es cierto, Kakashi-sensei...-la voz de la única chica del grupo lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Naruto tiene la misma habilidad que Sasuke

_"¿qué es todo esto?...¡un broma!...¿en qué momento de la historia me perdí?"_ le lanzó un mirada furtiva a Sasuke, que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, al margen de la discusión. Sin embargo pudo percibir en sus ojos un dejo de advertencia que comprendió a la perfección.

-basta, Naruto-cortó con voz autoritaria-Sasuke fue el de la idea...seguramente ya tiene algo en mente-dijo lo más seriamente que pudo-además, aunque tu técnica sea buena...no tienes madera de maestro-agregó para que su favoritismo no fuera tan evidente-entonces; Sasuke y Sakura a la zona cinco...y Naruto y yo iremos a la tres, nos encontramos aquí en una hora...¡andando!

Y los cinco desaparecieron tras un "¡puff!"

Cuando Sakura apareció en la zona asignada, Sasuke ya estaba recargado en uno de los tantos árboles con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si llevara minutos esperándola.

-muy bien, Uchiha...vas a explicarme ahora a que viene todo esto.

-¿Uchiha?-arqueó una ceja-ese formalismo después de lo de ayer me suena bastante hipócrita...

Las mejillas de la kunoichi se tiñeron de rojo, más mantuvo su expresión severa-creo que ayer ya te dejé claro lo que pensaba...

-¡hey!, tranquila...-se incorporó y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella-nosotros sólo vamos a entrenar...saca tus kunais-ordenó y al siguiente instante ya estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, a varios metros de distancia, dispuesto para atacar.

A Sakura sólo le dio tiempo para esquivar un par de kunais, la tercera rozó su hombro. Entonces tomó distancia y se ocultó tras un árbol. Hizo un clon el cual salió del árbol para atacar al chico mientras ella se acercaba por atrás.

Sasuke lanzó un par de shurikens a la chica, que desapareció luego de que la segunda le diera en pleno estomago.

_"¡un clon!"_ alcanzó a girarse antes de sentir un golpe seco en su rostro.

Cayó del árbol, pero logró recuperarse antes de impactar contra el suelo y saltó nuevamente al árbol.

-¡hey!-reclamó la chica, al verse acorralada entre el cuerpo del ninja, que la sujetó fuertemente por las muñecas, y el troncó del árbol-¡creí que atacaríamos sólo con armas!

-pues tú usaste un clon...así que no alegues.

Sakura tuvo que quedarse callada, eso era cierto-umm bueno, pero igual ya puedes soltarme...

Sasuke sonrió de lado-¿nerviosa?

-¡ja!, ya quisieras-forcejeó un poco...mas no pudo soltarse, entonces lo miró desafiante-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿qué no te lo dejé claro ayer?...te dije que te daría tiempo para que lo pensaras y ya lo hice.

-bueno, te lo podrías haber ahorrado por que mi respuesta sigue siendo ¡no!

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro-yo no te pedí un respuesta, sólo esperaba que te hicieras la idea...ya te dije que ahora estarás conmigo

-Sasuke...no tengo ni la menor idea de a qué viene todo esto...pero escúchame bien, yo no estoy interesada en tener NADA contigo ¿comprendes?, quizás en el pasado hubiera aceptado feliz, pero eso ya pasó-desvió la mirada-llegaste tarde...

Pasaron unos instantes en que nadie dijo nada, entonces el silencio fue roto por la voz áspera y cortante del Uchiha-tú todavía me amas.

_"¡serás cabezotas!"_

-¡Y QUE MÁS DA!-exclamó ya sin aguantar-...quizás todavía sienta algo por ti...pero también me quiero a mi, y no estoy dispuesta a volver a sufrir...no estoy dispuesta a volver a dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio...

-yo jamás te haría sufrir

-¡pero lo hiciste!...y lo sigues haciendo diciéndome todas estas cosas

-¡maldición, Sakura!...¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?, yo jamás te he mentido-hizo un pausa-antes nunca te prometí nada, es más, te dejé bien claro que no quería nada contigo...no quería que sufrieras por que estaba seguro de que moriría junto con Itachi. Si te hubiera aceptado, de todas formas me hubiera ido, tú hubieras sufrido mucho más...y yo quizás no hubiera logrado mi venganza¿no lo entiendes?...tú y Naruto eran un peligro, una distracción...debía enfocarme sólo en mi misión...y así lo hice. Pero ahora-tomó su rostro por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-ahora Itachi está muerto y yo sigo vivo...y estoy aquí, contigo...

Sakura se quedó muda, sin embargo su expresión se suavizó.

_"¿podrá ser cierto?" _

A su mente volvieron todos los momentos de dolor, la partida de su Sasuke-kun...como le había rogado para que no se fuera...él...él le había dado las gracias.

_"¿por qué?" _pensó que quizás él también había sufrido...que también los había hechado de menos. Que quizás, si Itachi no hubiera existido, ellos estarían juntos.

_"¿y ahora?" _miró a Sasuke directo a los ojos, él tenía razón.

_"¿por qué no ahora?"_ si él quería estar con ella y (no se iba a seguir mintiendo) ella seguía deseándolo como el primer día e incluso más.

Tímidas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos y, sin poder aguantarse, se aferró chico.

Quería creer, creer en todo lo que él decía, en todo lo que prometía.

_"y así lo haré" _

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo y luego de unos segundos se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a la cara.

Él se inclinó ligeramente sobre su rostro, indicándole que iba a besarla, sin embargo se quedó quieto y Sakura entendió que le estaba dando la opción de rechazarlo.

_"después de todo no eres tan autoritario como dices..."_ sonrió _"quizás Ino tiene razón..."_ y terminó la distancia entre ambos con un ligero roce. Abrió sus labios y, muy lentamente, acarició los de él con su lengua.

Sasuke profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua con delicadeza y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios. Apretó aún más su cintura contra la de él, quería sentirla cerca.

Despacio y sin deshacer el abrazo, la pelirrosa se separó de él.

-¿qué?-preguntó con un dejo de molestia por la interrupción.

-es que...antes hay algo que me gustaría aclarar...

-¿y...?-se le acababa la paciencia.

-bueno etto...¿estarás conmigo incluso si tus hijos tiene el pelo rosado?

-umm-murmuró pensativo, la verdad no había pensado en ese detalle _"la verdad es que un Uchiha rosado no me hace nada de gracia...pero"_ miró a la chica _-_pues verás, si fuere ese el caso...¡el clan Uchiha le daría un nuevo significado al color rosado!, será un color que denote autoridad y respeto-expresó con seguridad-y pronto todos lo chicos querría teñirse el pelo de ese color-continuó-¡sería la nueva moda!

-eeeh...bueno unn-accedió no muy segura y luego volvió a besarlo. No podía creer que estuviera pasando, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaría con su adorado Sasuke-kun, incluso son hijos rosados n.n.

_-¿viste Naruto?...te dije que algo estaba pasando entre estos dos...-murmuró una voz entre los arbustos-¡ay, dios! esto es mejor que los libros de Jiraija._

_-oh, no...Sakura-chan T.T-lloró el rubio-no le creas al Teme..._

_-vamos-lo animó con un par de palmaditas en la espalda-te invito un Ramen a Ichiraku._

_-¡genial!, dattebayo...quizás me encuentre con Hinata-chan-dijo, con estrellitas en los ojos._

**FIN.**

**¿querían lemon? jajajajajaja pues lo sientooo!!! n.n soy una cebollera : ) **

**no, pero enserio...me quedo harto mas cursi que el anterior (supongo que algunos les gustará mas que a otros...en lo personal me quedo con el primero) de todas formas sirve para hacer un cierre¿no?**

**umm y que mas...ah si! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN RR!!**

**de verdad espero no haberlos defraudado xq con los rr anteriores me senti tan tan feliz y en serio deseo que esta vez sea igual : )...pero bueno, ahora ustedes tiene la palabra**

**ya saben¿a, b, c, d o e?**

**haganme saber que les parecio!**

**besitos y muchas gracias por leerme,**

**Clover Potter**


End file.
